ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS, IS YOU
by lyra-sarah
Summary: Pasar las navidades lejos de la familia es muy duro, a pesar de tener a tu lado a tu hermano, aquel que se desvive por ti, que hará todo lo posible por hacerte sonreír…


Sin dejar de tararear por lo bajo, Bill Kaulitz envolvía a escondidas los regalos que les había comprado a sus compañeros de grupo. Se encontraban en el autobús, en pleno viaje en mitad de la gira, lejos de casa y de su familia a la que echaba mucho de menos.

Ni siquiera la compañía de su hermano le hacía sentirse bien en esas fechas tan señaladas. Se sentía muy solo, y solo una cosa deseaba, que sabía que jamás se iba a hacer realidad…. ¿como le iba a querer su propio hermano?

Continúa envolviendo y cantando por lo bajo, mientras que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, sintiendo en ellos su sabor salado, su sabor amargo…

-¿Bill? ¿Qué haces?-le llama su hermano bostezando.

Se pasa las manos por la cara y agradece que el autobús esté a oscuras. Recoge los regalos que esparció sobre la mesa y los trata de esconder en vano.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunta Tom señalando las cintas de colores que alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba.

-Nada, regresa a la cama-le dice Bill sin mirarle.

-¿Son regalos?-pregunta acercándose.

-No seas pesado-dice ya enojado.

Se levanta y cargando en sus brazos sus preciados regalos pasa dándole la espalda a su hermano, abriendo uno de los armarios y escondiéndolos en él de nuevo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlos-le advierte muy serio a su hermano.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras, aquí no es como en casa….-comienza a decir Tom.

-Sé perfectamente que no será como si estuviéramos en casa. Pero me hace ilusión-le corta girándose.

Tom puede ver como las mejillas de su hermano están bañadas en lágrimas. Hay había algo más de lo que aparentaba, no se habría puesto así por haberle pillado envolviendo unos regalos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunta preocupado.

-No estoy llorando-le dice limpiándose con furia la cara.

-Vamos, sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar… ¿me lo cuentas?-le anima con una sonrisa.

-¡Estás ciego, Tom!-grita echando a correr escaleras arriba.

Ciego por no ver que estaba sufriendo….ciego por no ver todo el daño que le estaba causando…ciego por no ver cuanto le amaba…

Se queda de pies donde está, oyendo a su hermano sollozar camino de la cama. Se frota la frente preocupado, ¿qué podía hacer por su hermano?

Espera…era Navidad, la época de los deseos….

Se acerca a la ventana del autobús y mirando hacia el cielo formula un deseo con los ojos cerrados.

"Quiero mi regalo"-suplica con todas sus fuerzas.

Llega a su cama y se echa en ella sin dejar de sollozar por lo bajo. Esconde la cara en la almohada y cogiendo la esquina de su cobertor de tapa hasta la cabeza, evitando que de esa manera sus compañeros y el insensible de su hermano le oyeran sollozar por lo bajo.

Pero eso no da resultado. Georg y Gustav estaban despiertos y se levantan nada más verle cubrirse la cabeza. Se miran y asintiendo a la vez, bajan al piso inferior en donde estaba el otro hermano mirando por la ventana con los ojos cerrados y una extraña expresión en la cara.

-¿Estás bien, Tom?-le pregunta Gustav poniéndole una mano encima.

Da un salto asustado, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar y molestar de nuevo a su hermano.

-Perdona-ríe Gustav ignorando su ceño fruncido.

-Casi me da un infarto-le riñe llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Que exagerado-se une Georg a las risas.

Trata de pasar entre ellos, no estaba para bromas en ese momento. Pero es retenido y obligado a sentarse y escuchar lo que sus compañeros le querían contar.

-Hemos visto a tu hermano, está arriba llorando-le dice Georg sin más.

-No nos hemos peleado, solo llora porque es Navidad….

-Y estamos lejos de casa-le corta Gustav-Serán las primeras que pasamos lejos de la familia, y debemos hacer algo.

-¿Secuestramos el autobús?-propone Georg riendo.

-Algo mucho mejor que eso. Vamos a decorarlo-explica Tom orgulloso de la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Decorarlo? ¿Con qué?-repite Georg sin comprender-Estamos en mitad de la nada, no hay tiendas navideñas cerca ni nada parecido.

-Están las gasolineras-le dice Tom sacudiendo la cabeza-Podemos pedir que nos dejen bajar en la siguiente, seguro que algo vemos.

-Lo hacemos por Bill, hay que animarle un poco-le apoya Gustav.

-¿Sabéis que nos ha comprado unos regalos?-les dice Tom en voz baja.

-Algo hemos intuido. Nosotros también le hemos cogido algo-le explica Gustav con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no le he comprado nada-dice Tom dolido-Y se merece lo mejor…

-Ya verás como encuentras algo en la gasolinera. Recuerda que la intención es lo que cuenta-le anima Georg.

Se levantan a poner en marcha su plan de inmediato. Gustav le pide al conductor que parase en la próxima gasolinera y los demás suben a ponerse ropa de abrigo.

Mientras su amigo rebusca en su maleta, Tom se acerca a su hermano. Solo ve un bulto tapado hasta la cabeza. Agudiza el oído y suspira aliviado al no escucharle sollozar. Se debía haber quedado dormido.

Se inclina más y levanta una esquina del cobertor, descubriendo la cara dormida de su hermano. Ve la triste expresión que lleva y se maldice por ella. Acerca una mano y le roza la mejilla con suavidad, viendo como suspira en sueños a su contacto.

Siente que su compañero se mueve y tapa de nuevo a su hermano. Se aleja y coge su sudadera que se pone de camino al piso inferior. Le llevan la cazadora a su compañero y salen del autobús.

Tenían solo 15 minutos mientras repostaban y el equipo estiraban las piernas en esa improvisada parada. Corren en la fría noche hasta la tienda que permanecía las 24 horas abiertas.

Entran y la recorren de arriba abajo comparando la decoración que buscaban, pero él no encontraba nada apropiado para su hermano. Por más que miraba, solo había dulces y chucherías. Peor nada que le hiciera ver lo mucho que le quería.

Al final se va con las manos vacías. Ayuda a llevar las cosas al autobús, que se pone de marcha de nuevo con ellos una vez dentro.

Se dan prisa en adornarlo. Cuelgan las guirnaldas por encima de los asientos, las bolas de colores la cuelgan con un filo hilo del techo y a pesar de no haber ninguna chica en el autobús y ante las risas de sus compañeros, Georg cuelga un poco de musgo encima del marco de la puerta del baño como si fuera muérdago.

-Si crees que te voy a dar un beso, vas listo-le dice Gustav a su amigo al coincidir los dos bajo la puerta.

-Espera a que no mire Tom si te da vergüenza-le pica Georg con aleteo de pestañas.

-Si os ponéis así, me tiro del autobús ahora mismo-les sigue la broma Tom.

Rompen a reír y comienzan una guerra de empujones, interrumpida cuando un somnoliento cantante baja por las escaleras frotándose los ojos con una mano.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?-pregunta bostezando.

Los tres se giran y como si lo tuvieran planeado se le echan encima. Le abrazan ignorando sus protestas sin dejar de gritar bien alto.

-¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, BILL!!!

El cantante se queda sorprendido. Por ese abrazo inesperado, por que le han felicitado…porque sintió la caricia de su hermano cuando estaba soñando…

-¿Qué le ha pasado al autobús?-pregunta cuando le sueltan.

-Todo ha sido idea de tu hermano-le explica Gustav.

-Queríamos que te sintieras como en casa-le apoya Georg.

Bill pasea los ojos por el autobús sin creérselo. Habían hecho todo eso solo por él, y había sido su hermano quien lo había pensado.

-Bien, es la hora de los regalos-dice Gustav riendo.

Los demás le imitan y Georg echa a correr escaleras arriba tras él a por los regalos que habían comprado. Dejan a solas a los hermanos, que se miran sin saber que decir.

-Yo….vaya, Bill….que no te he comprado nada. Ni a los demás, no me he acordado-se disculpa Tom con torpeza.

-Has hecho todo esto-le dice Bill señalando el engalanado autobús con una mano.

-Ha sido idea de todos, para animarte un poco-le quita importancia.

Pero para Bill si que era importante. Demostraba que su hermano estaba al tanto de su estado, y si le veía triste y abatido hacía todo lo posible hasta ver en sus labios una sonrisa, como la que en esos momentos lucía sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Los regalos!-gritan sus compañeros llegando con ellos en brazos.

El cantante ríe al verlos y corre a por los suyos. Abre un armario y se sienta con ellos en una de las mesas. Proceden al intercambio de regalos. Tom los observa cortado. Recibe los regalos de sus compañeros y él solo les puede mostrar sus manos vacías.

-No importa, de verdad-le dicen Georg y Gustav.

-Os compensaré-les promete con firmeza.

Todos observan al cantante abrir los suyos, con la sonrisa que ilumina su cara se hace más grande con cada regalo que abre. Por parte de Georg recibe una camiseta negra con un estampado en azul brillante. Gustav le regala un cd de Nena, su cantante favorita. De su hermano…solo recibe una nueva disculpa por haberse olvidado.

-De verdad Tom, que no pasa nada-insiste de nuevo.

Se queda mirando como sus amigos abren sus regalos. Con Georg había coincidido, también le regalaba una camiseta. Al batería unos guantes de cuero para sus dañadas manos, así los podía usar en los conciertos para resguardarlas.

Observa a su hermano conteniendo el aliento. Sabía que buscaba esa gorra desde hacía semanas, y le había costado bien cara. Pero nada era demasiado para su hermano, solo ver como se le iluminaba la cara al ver el regalo le hacía sentirse muy bien consigo mismo.

-Caray Bill, la has encontrado-dice Tom observando su regalo.

Lo gira en sus manos, estudiando cada detalle, mirando de reojo a su emocionado hermano.

-No puedo aceptarla-dice de repente devolviéndosela.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Bill sin entender.

-Te habrá costado mucho, y yo no tengo nada para ti. No puedo aceptarla-dice con firmeza.

-Te he dicho que no tienes que regalarme nada. Y a mi me apetece que la tengas. No pienso descambiarlo, así que tú verás que haces con ella-le contesta dejando la gorra sobre la mesa.

Se levanta y entra en el baño dando un portazo. Los demás se quedan mirando a su amigo sin saber que hacer o decir. Se levantan a la vez y huyen escaleras arriba llevándose sus regalos. Sabía que Tom iría a pedir disculpas a su hermano. No entendían su comportamiento, solo que deseaba estar a solas en esos momentos.

Tras la marcha de sus amigos, Tom se levanta con pesadez y se dirige al baño. Escucha a través de la puerta los sollozos de su hermano.

"Bonito regalo. Siempre hago llorar a mi hermano"-se riñe a sí mismo.

Coge aire y levantando una mano llama con suavidad a la puerta.

-¡Vete!-le grita su hermano entre sollozos.

-Abre, por favor, déjame explicar-le suplica desesperado.

-No hay nada que explicar-dice Bill abriendo la puerta-No quieres mi regalo, ni nada que venga de mí.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta extrañado.

-No sé para que me he molestado. Me he tirado casi un mes buscando por Internet donde vendían la maldita gorra, la encargo para que me la mandasen al hotel la otra semana y tú ahora me vienes con que no la quieres…

Tras ese largo discurso, Tom ve como su hermano se le queda mirando mientras trata de recuperar el aliento con la cara bañada de lágrimas.

-Te agradezco que te hayas tomado tantas molestias…

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia pensar en la felicidad de mi hermano-le corta jadeando.

-Será mejor que me calle, haga lo que haga, o diga lo que diga solo te hará más daño-dice Tom dándose por vencido.

-Solo quiero que me cuentes porque no puedes aceptar mi regalo-le pide en voz baja.

-Por que no hace falta que me regales nada. Somos hermanos, entre nosotros no es necesario-le intenta explicar-Siempre nos estamos regalando cosas sin más, no hace falta esperar a una fecha señalada para hacerlo.

-Para mi la Navidad es especial. Me gusta regalar a la gente que más quiero, y tú estás entre ellas, aunque seas un cabezota-le dice logrando sonreír de nuevo.

Tom acepta la sonrisa de su hermano como un gran avance y se apresura a abrazarle.

-Que estés a mi lado en Navidad, es mi mejor regalo-le susurra al oído.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Bill muy emocionado.

-Claro, ya lo dice el villancico: "All I want for Christmas, is you"-le canta al oído.

Pero no obtiene el resultado que buscaba. Pensaba que su hermano se reiría al escucharle cantar, no que se pondría a maldecir y forcejear.

-Eres un maldito imbécil-dice tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su hermano-Todo te lo tomas a risa, y te importa una mierda mis sentimientos….

Forcejea con su hermano, que en vez de soltarle le coge con más fuerza en sus brazos, impidiendo que subiera sus manos por si le arañaba en un arrebato.

-Bill, espera….no me quería reír de ti…-le trata de explicar.

Pero su hermano no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Desvía la mirada y cansado deja de forcejear, esperando a que le soltara cuando le diera la gana.

-Lo dije muy en serio, eres el mejor regalo que podía desear-le confiesa en voz baja.

Consigue que le mire. Su cara refleja que está asombrado por sus palabras…. ¿o tal vez asustado?

Suspira frustrado. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender que lo era todo para él? ¿Cómo hacerle ver a su hermano que era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado?

Levanta la cabeza pidiendo ayuda al cielo, cuando sus ojos tropiezan con el musgo allí colgado. Una loca idea cruza por su cabeza y coge aire antes de llevarla a cabo.

-Bill-llama a su hermano.

-¿Ya me vas a soltar?-le pregunta sin mirarle.

-Bill, mira arriba-insiste sin soltarle.

-No quiero, solo suéltame para que pueda seguir disfrutando de mi triste Navidad-le pide a punto de llorar.

Pero Tom no se da por vencido. Da un paso atrás, sube una mano y cogiendo a su hermano por la barbilla le hace mirar hacia arriba.

-Es muérdago-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Es musgo-replica muy serio su hermano.

-Tenemos que besarnos-sigue ignorándole.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunta al fin mirándole.

-Es la tradición….si quieres….-le invita conteniendo el aliento.

Se le queda mirando sin saber que decir. No sabe si había escuchado bien o era otra de las bromas de su hermano…

-Recuerda que te debo un regalo-insiste Tom.

Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y separa los labios al mismo tiempo, para felicidad de su hermano, quien le estrecha más en sus brazos y se apodera de ellos con mucho cuidado.

Comienza a besarle con suavidad, un simple roce de labios. Pero a los pocos segundos siente como le acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua, lo que le hace entre abrirlos más y dejarle paso al mismo tiempo que levanta las manos y le rodea el cuello.

Tom suspira al verse aceptado. Poco a poco comienza a entrar en la boca de su hermano, frotando su lengua contra la suya.

Comienzan a gemir cada vez más alto, recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo de su contrario, acercándolo más para que ese beso no se termine jamás….

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, y lentamente ese beso se termina para tristeza de los dos hermanos. Sus labios se separan y ellos se quedan mirando.

Sin decir nada, se cogen de la mano y caminan por el autobús. Al pasar por la mesa en donde aún seguía el regalo de su hermano, Bill lo coge y con cuidado de no despeinarle le quita la gorra que lleva puesta y se la cambia por la otra.

-Bill…-comienza a decir Tom negando con la cabeza.

-"All I want for Christmas, is you"-le canta al oído como ya hiciera él.

Tom le mira y no puede evitar romper a reír. Le atrae con la mano y le besa de nuevo en esos labios que no dejan de sonreír en ningún momento.

Por fin lo había conseguido, hacer sonreír a su hermano, haberle besado….haber conseguido su regalo…


End file.
